Mario & Sonic X: Episode 1 Part 2
by Zexine
Summary: Mario faces an ultimate battle with Sonic's rival.


(Note: Pretty Long Chapter I Bet lol enjoy)

Sonic: So, you all caught up bud?

Mario: Yeah, I think so.

Luigi: Whatever happened to Shadow?

Sonic: I fought him in a battle in space long ago. The chaos emeralds were controlling him and making him power crazy. He even harmed Chris and tried to kill Cosmo.

?: You're talking about me?

Sonic turned around towards where the voice was coming from. It was Shadow.

Shadow glared at Sonic and took a very aggressive look at Mario. He teleported towards the two.

Mario: Woah!

Sonic: Yeah, I was talkin about you! I'm trying to explain some things to Mario here. Now what do you want from us?

Shadow: I can't believe you're taking these two weaklings on an adventure.

Sonic: There is a reason why they have Super in their name. Especially Mario.

No offense Luigi, you're cool too.

Shadow: Fine then.

Shadow had his eyes closed for a few seconds then said..

Shadow: Let me challenge him then.

Everyone stared.

Vector: MARIO DON'T DO IT MAN! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

Shadow: Any complaints plumber?

Mario shook his head no.

Shadow: I'll take you on then.

Everybody watched the two get ready to rumble.

Shadow: Feel My Power..

Mario: Let's A Go!

Mario ran over to Shadow, intentionally trying to bump into him. Shadow dodge quickly by teleporting behind him and kicking him. Mario stumbled on the ground. He tried to get back up. But Shadow was being a poor sport and punched him in his questionably weird nose.

Shadow: This is it? The one who's gonna help defeat Eggman. How disappointing.

Then, Mario got back up and jabbed Shadow in the stomach with his burning fist. He spun around like a tornado with Shadow burning then uppercutted him "Shoryuken" Style.

Shadow fell back and everyone stared at Mario surprised.

Shadow dashed towards him and sneaked a chaos emerald in his hand. Mario ran pass Shadow swiftly. This left Shadow confused.The reason Mario swiftly ran pass Shadow, is because he had to grab something. Just then after he ran passed him he jumped in spun "smash brothers" style.

He landed trying to look badass by looking on the ground. He looked up and showed off the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Shadow and everyone's jaw dropped in shock. Mario jumped up in the air and was holding his place in the air, he was using the chaos emerald to do something.

Just then, Mario yelled..

Mario: Chaaaoooss BLAST!

A medium sized blast knocked both Mario and Shadow back, with Luigi's hat being blown away as well. As for everyone else, they ended up not being knocked back. They did stare at Mario and Shadow's unconscious bodies. They were knocked back, and knocked out. Sonic ran over to both of them, then noticed Rouge come over. She had been watching the battle the whole time.

Rouge: That plumber must be really strong to knock Shadow out.

Blaze: How did he use Chaos Blast?

Knuckles: Damn..he's hella strong.

Luigi grabbed his hat and grabbed a spaghetti scented pencil to wake him up. Mario woke up almost automatically. Rouge just slapped Shadow till he woke up.

Shadow: OK! I'M UP!

Mario groaned in little pain. Sonic wasn't surprised that Mario would wake up.

Sonic: Dang, You beat the crap outta him!

Shadow: He Just Got Lucky.

Tails: That's Not Luck!

Knuckles: That's pure skill.

Espio: Well then, I didn't expect that.Vector: Go Mario!

Shadow: You win this time Mario! I'll get you back at one point.

Shadow teleported away.

Rouge: Hey Mario..Don't tell Shadow. But you did very good.

Mario: Thank You Rouge.

Rouge: No problem plumba.

Rouge teleported away as well.

Cosmo: Well then, I didn't expect that to happen. I have to say you and Luigi are pretty powerful. I'm extremely impressed.

Luigi: Thank-a-You!

Mario: We're flattered.

Meanwhile*

Eggman: Woah! Gimme the coins bud!

Bowser: DARN! I thought Shadow would beat Mario. That shows that Mario is still one hell of a opponent.

Eggman: Aye, wait till Mario fights Sonic one day.

Bowser: Thats not happening. They are good friends. Very good friends.

Orbot: Boss! This is urgent!

Cubot: We found something!

Eggman: What is it now?

Cubot: Its an observatory I think, it has little stars and I see a princess.

Bowser got a flashback from years ago.

Bowser: Wait! Show me!

Cubot and Orbot lead Bowser through a room with a telescope. Bowser looked through. There it was. The Comet Observatory. Owned by Princess Rosalina. Next to that was Starship Mario.

Bowser: An attack on this would get Mario's attention.

Eggman: And Sonic would obviously help Mario.

Orbot: Tiny missiles and robots attacking it is not a bad idea.

Bowser: I could get my Best Koopa Troopas in there to also attack.

Eggman: Let's make this fast boys.

Orbot and Cubot: Affirmative Boss!

Bowser walked over to his tiny base inside in the Death Egg. He ordered the Koopas to attack on the observatory.

Rosalina was about to face the most terrible event in the Observatory's history.


End file.
